Close to Me (Season 13)
Close to Me is the twenty-sixth episode of Season 13. Main Plot Maya invites both Zig and Miles to the dance, hoping to smooth things over between the two. However, both Tristan and Zoë believe it to be a bad idea given both the boys obvious interest in her. Maya blows this off, believing that if Miles and Zig knew each other, they could be friends. At the dance, things don't go well between Miles and Zig. Things get worse when someone tells a rumor that Zig has drugs in his locker. Grace accuses Miles of making the accusation, and Maya does not believe her until she asks Miles for the truth and he does not reply. Maya goes home upset, and single. Zig comes home, and Maya asks if he got caught by Mr. Perino about the drugs. Zig assures her that there were no drugs to begin with. He also reminded her of when he said that he would wait for her. She says she does as he leans in to kiss her, but says that he wasn't allowed to due to the living arrangements. He tells her goodnight as Maya is left standing alone in the kitchen. Sub Plot Jenna and Connor try to get voted queen and king at the dance... where an unfortunate event happens. Alli and Dallas announce the names of the king and queen. Jenna and Connor get voted to be king and queen, and when Connor takes Jenna's hand and raises her arm, her dress slips off uncovering one of her breasts. Jenna runs off the stage and into the bathroom where Alli meets her. Alli assures her that it was fine, and leaves the bathroom. Connor walks in the bathroom with a shirt to cover Jenna. Jenna tells Connor that she was jealous of the 9th grade girls, and Connor assures her that he does not love them. This is when Jenna and Connor exchange "I love you's." Third Plot Becky becomes jealous when Jack tags along to the dance with her and Imogen, ruining their girl's night. Imogen, Becky, and Jack are practicing their project, and when Imogen leaves, Jack tells Becky that she was going to ask Imogen to the semi-formal. Becky tells her that she is going with Imogen, but Jack questions her liking girls. At the semi-formal, Becky and Imogen are dancing to a fast-beat song, when suddenly a slow song comes on. Becky tells Imogen that she has never slow-danced with another girl, and Imogen shows her how to. Becky realizes that she can't dance with girls and Imogen is thankful because she wanted them to stay friends. Later, Becky meets up with Jack and tells her that she can go dance with Imogen, because they are just friends. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song Close to Me by The Cure. *This episode shares its title with a Season 9 episode. **Clare Edwards and Connor DeLaurier are the only two characters to appear in both the season 9 Close to Me and the season 13 Close to Me. * This episode marks the end of Miles and Maya's first relationship. *Fiona was mentioned. * Miles gives advice to Zig with the words 'If you cared about Maya, you'd..' . This could be a reference to the episode Bitter Sweet Symphony (1) when Zig said a similar thing to Cam. *Maya mentions the title of season 7 episode, Bust a Move. *This episode marks Jenna's last major plot. *Niamh Wilson is added to the main cast this episode. |-| Gallery= 1326_01.jpg 1326_02.jpg Mm2.jpg Mmmayaa.jpg Miles-zig.jpg Her bhhbughh.jpg Bnnjhihj.jpg Vhhbhbbhhb.jpg Hbuhuhjh.jpg Bjhjhjjn.jpg Hbuhuhjhjh.jpg Jhhhughjbh.jpg Hgghhgbh.jpg Gjhjhjjhjnhj.jpg Ghghjjh.jpg Gujbjhjh.jpg Zoe Maya Tristan.jpg Grace Maya.jpg Zig tiny.jpg Alli B..jpg Jenna .jpg Maya Miles .jpg 87yuiuiyuiyui.png 89yuiyuiyuiyui.png Ereerr54.png 78yiuuiyuiyui.png 87yyiyiyi.png 7yyttttt.png 8yyyu.png 7yuiyiyyui.png 87yuiyiyyyu.png 89yuiyiyiyui.png 87yyiuyuiyui.png 78yuiyiyi.png 7uiyuyuiyui.png 87yiuiuyyuiyui.png 87uiyyuiyuiyui.png 87yiyuyuiyui.png 8977yuiuyi.png 8yuiyiyuiyui.png 8uuuiyuyui.png 546645rtt.png 7yiuiyuiyui.png 89uiuiuiouioiuo.png 866tyyt.png 8uuiuyuyyu.png 7yyuyuyuyu.png 87yuiyuiyyui.png 878iyuiyiuyui.png 87yyuiyuiyuyuiyui.png 78yyuiyuiyuiyui.png 8yuiyuiyuiyuiyu.png 787yytuyt.png Uiuiyoio.png 890uioiououio.png 89yiyiyuiuyi.png 8778yuiyuiyui.png 78yuiyuii.png 87yyyui.png 78uiyui.png 8yyuyuiyuyui.png 87uiyuihj.png 87uiuyiyyyu.png 89uyuyuiuyiyui.png yyttyyty.png 978yiyyuiyui.png 7yuyiuyiyui.png yiuuyuyu.png 8yiyuiyuyui.png 78yiuyuyui.png 89yiyyyu.png howdoiblowupthisballoon.png 78uiyuyuyui.png gotdamnmaya.png yourenot.png imhot.png youmissedoutonthisfinepieceofass.png nevertoldyoutowaitziggy.png imlivingwithasociopath.png zigsacreep.png amotherfuckingcreep.png ziggoaway.png butmayailurveyousomuch.png sorryziggyboyimintothisdick.png sheswithmeson.png donewithyourshitzig.png girllookingfly.png gurlwhyyouwearingthat.png wearetoofarapart.png iwannasexyouup.png nomnomyourfac.png gotmyeyeonyouziggysmalls.png manoffcontest.png iloveyourfacericardo.png iloveyourfacetooeric.png dammitifuckedup.png theydontgotmyweed.png mileshowcouldyou.png itrustedyou.png wellhesstillbetterthanzig.png 76767yuyuiyui.png |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas *Nikki Gould as Grace Cardinal *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth *Niamh Wilson as Jack Jones Guest Starring *Richard Walters as Tiny Bell Supporting Cast *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino |-| Quotes= *Clare to Becky: "How do you accidentally ask someone out?" Drew: "It's easier than you think." *Zig to Maya: "I should have just kissed you." *Tristan: "So, those are actual holes in your face?" Grace: "Yes." Tristan: "Can I touch them?" |-| Featured Music= *"Turning Blue" by Adam Agin *"Tonight" by Fagault and Marina *"Small Talk Relations" by Tift Merritt *"Overdrive" by Amp feat Stef Lang *"Feel" by Victoria Duffield *"Life Of The Party" by Prty H3ro *"This Light" by Rose Cousins |-| Links= *Watch Close to Me on YouTube *Watch Close to Me on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 13 Category:Season 13 Episodes